Birthday Love
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: Scully has been in love with Mulder for a long time now. When she gives a party for her birthday and he accepts the invitation, she realizes she is more in love than she thought.......


BIRTHDAY LOVE  
  
  
By: Cindy Vandenplas  
Email: cindy.vandenplas@skynet.be  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, I am not in the mood for it. They don't belong to me. They are CC's, 1013's and the FOX Network. No need to sue. No fringe is intended. I promised to give them back after I'm finished. I'm looking for a way to get control of my emotions.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: VR  
  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully romance?  
  
Summary: Scully has been in love with Mulder for a long time now. When she gives a party for her birthday and he accepts the invitation, she realizes she is more in love than she thought.......  
  
  
BIRTHDAY LOVE  
  
  
Mulder is coming to my birthday party. It came as a big surprise to me that he accepted the invitation. Mulder is not the big society guy, he likes spending time on his own and staying at home. I was almost chocked when he said he would come. All my friends would be there and he would come. The guy I have loved for more than two years now, was gonna make an effort.  
  
When the doorbell rang and he was standing in front of me, my heart leapt. He was so darn cute in the blue shirt of him and a nice pair of pants. He kissed me hello and came in. I sat him with the rest of the crowd and gave him a drink. He sat down with the rest of us and we talked for a while. Just me and Mulder and the rest of the world didn't exist. And at the table I arranged myself to sit next to him.  
  
The day was very pleasant and we had a lot of fun. Dinner was great and we kept on laughing and having fun. Mulder and me even had a little fight and my eye turned out blue. We ate cake and icecream and I had a little intimate chat with Mulder. And then I realized that I love him even more than I did before.  
  
When he was about to leave, all I could think about was being in his arms. I wished that he would hug me goodbye and never let me go again. How much I wanted to be close to him and smell his perfume. How much I wanted him to kiss me on the lips. How much I want him close to me for the rest of my life.  
  
Now that every one is gone, I am sitting behind my computer and doing nothing. I am still doing nothing about this huge feeling inside. I am still doing nothing about how I feel and how it could be. If I could say the three little words.  
  
I am talking to my online friend right now, because I need to talk to someone. I need to get the emotions away from me for a while. And my online friend is saying what everyone would be saying: Tell him. Easier said than done. How can I tell him? In between conversation, like by the way Mulder, I love you. Maybe that's the way I should do it. Not thinking about it and just getting it out. I should really try that one.  
  
I am tossing and turning in my bed, and I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Mulder and how nice it could be with him. And then the tears start coming by themselves. As hard as I try, I can't control them. I need him. I need him so much it is killing me. And so I do the only thing I am able to do: I pick up the phone and dial Mulder's number. I know I am not thinking straight, but I need him tonight. Even if it is just as a friend.  
  
The phone rings twice and he picks it up. But I can't answer him. All I can do, is sob into the phone. And Mulder knows it is me. He's telling me he will be there straight away.  
  
It's not long, before I hear him turning his key into the lock. He must have driven like a madman to get here. I hear him calling out to me and I am frozen. I can't find my voice to answer him. I start to cry again like a little kid and Mulder must have heard me, because the next minute he is standing in my door and looking at me. He comes to me and turns a light on. When I look into his comforting eyes all I can do, is throw myself in his arms and start sobbing again.  
  
Mulder holds me and rocks me like a child. He murmurs comforting words in my ears and his hand is making soft circles on my back. My tears are going away, Mulder looks at me and he starts talking:  
  
  
"What's wrong, Scully?"  
"There is something I have been meaning to say to you for a long time.   
And I need to say it now, because it is killing me. I love you Mulder. I have  
loved you for a very long time. I was too scared to tell, but I realized I had   
to do it sooner or later.I don't wanna ruin our friendship or scare, but I had  
to get of my chest.  
"I wish you had done it sooner."  
  
And before I have time to react, I feel Mulder lips on mine. His kiss is so gentle and full of future promises. And when he whispers "I love you too", a huge smile crosses both our faces and we kiss again. Soft and gentle, like two kids giving their first kiss. That night I fall asleep against Mulder and I wake up with the best birthday present I could wish for. The only person I have really loved next to me. And I will never let him go again.  
  
  
The End. If you liked it , it would be so nice to send me a little feedback. 


End file.
